Yo quisiera
by LaxKLaudiiah
Summary: Universo alternoalgo asi el es su mejor amigo...pero en realidad esta completamente enamorado de ella.....summary.....malo...horrible jajaja............lashley


**Yo quisiera**

**Bueno este es otro fic….es como tipo universo alterno algo así jaja…y esta inspirado en la cancion yo quisiera de reik…pero….este no es songfic alomejor el proximo capitulo lo pongo como songfic….y es un lashley y un zanessa**

**Pero……Ia aki les va……………..**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y el rubio recien se levantaba para ir a la escuela sabiendo que la hora de entrada era esa misma hora……el….tranquilo termino de vestirse……iba con unos jeans azules un poco abajo una polera azul zapatillas adio y un gorro puesto que dejaba que su cabello saliera por los alrededores (han visto a lucas con el pelo largo? Asi mas o menos)….de verdad era lindo….su nombre….Lucas grabeel….era uno de los chicos mas populares de la secundaria, junto a su amigo zac eran la dupla perfecta…todos los conocian...pero no realmente….todos en la escuela decian que lucas era un poco frio…pero eso era lo que les atraia a las chicas….terminaria mañana si les contara cuantas novias tuvo…..xD…..ehm siguiendo con el tema…..Lucas Si era frio…podia estar con 6 chicas a la vez sin estar enamorado de ninguna…pero su corazon se le salia del pecho cuando la veia a ella…a la chica de la cual se enamoro desde la primera vez que la vio…era ashley Tisdale….la chica mas codiciada de east high,pero su amor por ella no seria correspondido ya que ella lo consideraba su amigo del alma lo sentia como un hermano…ya muxa historia menoh acción los dejo xauuu

Jajaja

En la sala de la sra.Darbus…alguen abre la puerta

Sra.Darbus: Lucas es la decimo quinta vez que llegas tarde….

Lucas: ……………….

Sra.Darbus: Lucas responde

Lucas: No quiero hablar hoy

Todo el curso lo miro sorprendido nunca nadie le habia respondido a la señora darbus

Ashley estaba mas que sorprendida ya que lucas habia cambiado…bueno para ella porque no veia ese lado tan serio de lucas

Sra.Darbus: Lucas a la oficina

Lucas: (saliendo de la sala)…..uuuyy que miedo a la oficina

Zac: ese es mi amigo lucas…

Ashley lo miro con mirada de odio….

En el almuerzo

Zac: hey lucas fue genial cuando le contestaste a la profesora darbus jajaja

Chad: Si amigo eres genial

Jason:nadie le habia respondido asi a la señora jajaj

Lucas: Alguien tenia que contestarle alguna vez….y para alegria mia fui el primero

Todos: jajajajaja

Se acerca ashley…y lucas se esconde ya que sus amigos no sabian que el tenia una relacion de amistad tan apegada con ella…..el unico que sabia era Zac

Jason : Valla ….pero si es ashley

Chad: que hace la chica mas hermosa de la secundaria por aquí

Zac: oh deja ponerme lentes porque estoy quedando ciego de tan deslumbrante belleza(rien)

Ashley: (muy roja) escuchen busco a lucas ¿esta por aquí?

Chad: oh creo que la linda ashley esta buscando a nuestro querido amigo lucas

Jason: te gusta?

Ashley : no……………por favor diganme donde esta

Zac: No se estaba hace un momento aquí…enserio pero llegaste tu y ya no estaba

Ashley : -apenada- esta bien gracias chicos……

Jason: oye ash….

Ashley : que sucede jason

Jason: queria saber si tenias tiempo después de clases para ir a tomar algo

Ashley: esta bien nos vemos después de clases-sale de la cafeteria-

Chad: eso es amigo…saldras con la mas linda de la escuela-le hace un coscorrón-

Zac: si...-no muy feliz ya que penso en su amigo lucas-bueno tengo que irme

Zac busco por todos lados a lucas hasta que logro encontrarlo

Lucas: que???...que ashley acepto salir con jason?...no puede ser…

Zac : viejo averigualo tu mismo

Lucas: esta bien ire disimuladamente a hablar con ashley..no mejor aun no le hare caso

Zac: pero viejo le romperias el corazon ashley te quiere mucho…y aunque es fria y dura…contigo es todo lo contrario

Lucas: pero ella me rompio el corazon a mi primero…..

Zac: vamos lucas has aguantado mil novios que ha tenido..y no puedes aguantar a jason?

Lucas: Zac amigo….se todo sobre ashley y ella misma me dijo que se sentia atraida por jason….

Zac: oh disculpa…..pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara

Lucas:Tienes razon…bueno ire a hacer algo por la vida…quizas…Conseguirme una chica jajaja……ire a ver si hay fiesta para que vallamos…ok?

Zac: Ok…viejo….eres como mi hermano lucas….bueno yo ire a ver a vanessa

Ya habian tocado el timbre para salir de clases no habia nadie en los pasillo salvo lucas que estaba en su casillero y ashley que apareció de la nada

Ashley: Lucas Grabeel donde estabas te busque todo el dia

Lucas: m…..

Ashley: Lu?...que sucede

Lucas: SShhhh………recuerda que aquí nadie sabe que somos amigos…….

Ashley: pero lucas ya no quiero esconderlo…..me gustaria que todo east high supiera que somos muy buenos amigos

Lucas: Si pero EAST HIGH no nos tomaran como buenos amigos…aquí los chismes se pasan volando…ademas afectaria a tu NOVIO jason

Ashley:-Sorprendida- lucas…jason no es mi novio

Lucas: y hablando de jason no que ibas a salir con el

Ashley: le dije que ahora no podia porque tenia que estudiar contigo

Lucas: y porque le dijiste conmigo porque no le dijiste con Roger o Wilson o Matthews

Ashley: Lucas porque me tratas asi

Lucas: -suspiro-disculpa ash…me siento mal….termine con jess…y le habia tomado mucho cariño

Ashley lo abraza

Ashley: Lo siento lu……pero porque te desquitas conmigo?

Lucas: eres la unica persona aparte de zac mas acercada a mi y con la que mas hablo por eso….pero bueno me disculpas?

Ashley: obvio que si….oye de verdad voy a estudiar contigo….has bajado mucho tus notas…

Lucas: no lo diras enserio…..o.O…..

Ashley: si lo digo enserio…..incluso te queria pedir si me podia quedar en tu casa…esque los mios salieron de viaje y estoy sola mi hermana esta en europa

Lucas: -o.0-si si claro se volteaba para que ash no viera el rojo de sus mejillas..mis padres tambien estan de viaje pero……tengo fiesta quieres ir conmigo hoy dia?

Ashley: obvio…bueno vamos ya van a cerrar …

Lucas:esta bien…genial no ire solo en el auto…..(rien)

Ya habia pasado rapido la tarde y los chicos ya habian estudiado….y se preparaban para ir a la fiesta…..

Ya en la fiesta

Zac: Lucas amigo llegaste ….oye le pedi a nessa que fuera mi novia y dijo que si

Lucas: enserio?...te felicito viejo-abrazandolo-

Zac: oye y que ha pasado con ahs

Lucas: nada hoy se quedara en mi casa

Zac: No me estas molestando cierto?

Lucas: enserio zac me pidio que la dejara quedarse en mi casa porque no le gusta estar sola

Zac: Es la mejor oportunidad lu….

Lucas: Zac sabes que ella me considera solo como su mejor amigo

Zac: Pero eso puede cambiar

Lucas: No….Mira…

En una esquina estaba ashley con Zaith el capitan del equipo de futbol besandose…..bueno no besandose exactamente

**Flashback**

**Zaith:-borracho-Vamos Dulzura dame el primer beso para después subir la temperatura y a la cama baby**

**Ashley: sueltame cerdo**

**Zaith La comiensa a besar a la fuerza tomandola fuwerte de la cintura para que ashley no se zafara**

**Fin Flashback**

Zac: Lucas ese tonto se esta tratando de sobrepasar con ella…mira ashley esta tratando de alejarse pero ese estupido la tiene agarrada

Lucas: lo hare pedazos

Van Lucas y Zac

Lucas: oye weon sueltala-lucas lo empuja-

Zac: Porque la obligas si no quiere nada contigo

Zaith: oye dejennos estamos en lo mejor jaja

Ashley corre y abraza a lucas

Ashley: Lu ese weon queria sobrepasarse conmigo dijo que me queria llevar a la cama

Lucas: eso queriai weon?...se separa suavemente de ashley

Zaith: Si…pero tu lo arruinaste…y golpea a lucas

Lucas: no lo debiste hacer y lo golpea

Estaban todos mirando hasta que intervienieron y echaron a zaith pero lucas decidio irse por ashley…dejo a zac en su casa y se fue a la de el

Lucas: ash disculpa enserio no queria que pasara eso

Ash: No te preocupes Lu….estas bien eso es lo que importa

Lucas: Enserio me perdonas?

Ash: Obvio….Lu-dice mientras se sonroja –pu..puedo…dormir contigo?

Lucas: que??????

Ashley: si es que con lo que paso hoy dia no creo que pueda dormir

Lucas: bueno yo…yo….si..si claro cualquer cosa por ti

Ashley: Te kiero muxo-dice mientras lo abraza-

Lucas se sonroja mucho

Ashley: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…..eres el hermano que nunca tuve

Estas ultimas palabras le rompieron el corazon a lucas

**Bueno esta es la primera parte después llegara e songfic pero todavía no jajaja**

**Nos veremosss**

**Xauuu**

**ATTE **

**KlaUdiTTha…………………..Chile**


End file.
